1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus eject mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a push-push type stylus eject mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of 3C industry, information technology and highly popularized applications of computers, portable and miniature electronic apparatus have been extensively used in daily life. In pursuit of facility and practicality, the tendency of current portable electronic apparatus is toward light, thin, small-footprint designs to meet market expectations. For example, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, and a smart phone have become popular in daily life.
The stylus is one of the operating devices used to operate the electronic apparatus. The stylus is positioned in the stylus containing chamber of the electronic apparatus when the stylus is not in use, and the stylus is pulled from the stylus containing chamber to operate the portable electronic apparatus. A push-push type stylus eject mechanism is a popular latch mechanism for positioning the stylus, wherein the stylus is positioned in the portable electronic apparatus when the stylus is pushed, and the stylus can be ejected from the portable electronic apparatus when the stylus is pushed again. The tendency of the portable electronic apparatus is becoming lighter and lighter, thus how to reduce the space of the push-push type stylus eject mechanism for positioning the stylus has become a problem.